brodiesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate/Mercy
Fate/Mercy is the story of the Sixth Holy Grail War, which takes place eleven years after the events of Fate/Stay Night in 2015. Due to the Grail being unable to properly expend its energy in the previous war in Fuyuki, it has reformed surprisingly quickly. Unlike the fairly lax preparations in 2004, several parties have been eagerly anticipating this war and have been gathering materials to summon their servants and do battle. Location: London (Home of the Clock Tower/Mage's Association) Also: The current 'neutral zone' of this war is in Westminster Cathedral, which will be off-limits to the general public for the time being. A team of Executors from the Church have been brought in to guard it and prevent rulebreakers from harming those seeking shelter and protection. The city-wide CCTV system has also been taken over by the Mage's Association for the course of the war and the emergency services are being heavily monitored to prevent civilian interference in the Holy Grail War. The Clock Tower itself will be sealed off until the war is complete, though it is highly likely that some mages may attempt to leave and fight for the Grail themselves. Servant Ideas *'Saber': Roland (Durendal) *'Lancer': Lugh (Gae Assail or Fragarach) *'Rider': Themistocles **Noble Phantasms on page. Short version: Trireme Hellas, Hoplite's equipment *'Caster': Merlin (Staff, Home field advantage, Invisible Air cloak) *'Archer': Zhuge Liang **Noble Phantasms on page. Short version: Crossbow, land mines, Kongming lantern, Stone Maze *'Berserker': Beowulf **Noble Phantasms: Wields two swords, Hrunting and Naegling. Each is a magically forged blade: the first is extremely strong and the second is impossibly sharp. If both are broken or discarded, Beowulf instead draws two small hunting knives and enters a closer combat stance, granting him bonus speed but taking away damage. He also has a powerful Noble Phantasm, Blade of the Giant King, capable of dealing damage and a light curse to his foes. His final Noble Phantasm is "Dragon's Blood": a suicidal move, Beowulf stops trying to hold back the spread of the Dragon poison in his blood and lets it course through his veins, massively boosting his power for a final, suicidal attack spree. *'Assassin': Marcus Junius Brutus (Dagger) Character Ideas Masters *Einzbern homunculi **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' *Margareta "Rita" Corrie Adelardi **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' A young female student from the Clock Tower with Swedish-Italian heritage, Margareta comes from a recent mage family that is surprisingly gifted with Magical Circuits. Because of their innate skills, Rita's parents were soon killed by a group of demons summoned by a Philosopher as part of an experiment, with Rita's mother being transformed into a possessed being in the process. The incident was ended by a team including Erik Haverson, a freelance agent hired by the Mage's Association to stop the Philosopher. Unable to bring himself to bring a young girl into the grim world he lived in, Erik sent Rita to the Clock Tower to train in safety, visiting as often as he could. 'Rita' devoted herself to her studies and became one of the top students in her class through effort and natural talents, finding a specialization in ?? magecraft. However, these experiences had scarred Rita, deciding to dedicate her life to eradicating rogue mages to save the lives of others and training as an Executor, along with receiving special training from Erik when he visited. Despite her skills in magecraft and combat skills, Rita remained relatively lacking in actual experience, leaving her with the desire to have answers but no ability to produce them. During her later years at the Clock Tower, Rita befriended Rin Tohsaka when the two were forced to work together, adding to her small circle of trusted allies. When the Sixth Grail War began and Rin was granted a role as a Master because of her Tohsaka lineage, she ceded her role to Rita instead. *Jack Lofton (Matou replacement) **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' A kind man down on his luck and lacking in direction in his life, Jack once lived a contented, simple life. A successful, charming young businessman married to a beautiful young wife, Rosanna, with a newborn child, all was going well until his company collapsed due to internal embezzling scandals. Followed by company sell outs and lay offs, Jack found himself without a job and a family depending on him. Willing to do anything to take care of his family, Jack was unable to find any kind of job, even being rejected by the military. Having no living relatives and knowing welfare would not be enough to take care of them for long, Jack felt he was out of options. But when Command Seals suddenly appeared on his wrist, a final chance to better his life seemed to open up for him *Claudia Cefalu **'Age:' 24 **'Abilities:' Spiritual Healing, Elemental Magic **'Bio:' A mediocre Magus from Italy, she has limited training and few plans of how to actually fight in the war. As a relatively new addition to the Clocktower after spending years training under her mother, her magical lineage only goes back three generations and as such she has not been treated with a great deal of respect. In spite of her family's fairly low standing, they have good ties with the Church for a Magus clan. Though she has been training for a number of years, Claudia is not expected to be anything more than an average Magus at best and currently studies at the Department of Spiritual Evocation. Though she is merely expected to pass on her magical knowledge to her future children and strengthen the Cefalu bloodline, Claudia privately wishes to become something more than just a footnote in the history books and wants a chance to strive for greatness. Her attempt to enter the Holy Grail War presents her with that chance. *Francois Gautier **'Age:' 56 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' French-born Magus who was expelled from the Mage's Association as a young man for his unethical research and studies, he ended up with a Sealing Designation and is considered a 'Philosopher'; one who tirelessly pursues his work and endangers others in the process. Considered very dangerous, even without a Servant to aid him. In his many years on the run he ended up starting a family in an attempt to continue his lineage and sired two sons and a daughter. His family travelled the globe for over a decade, gathering magical artefacts for his research. Though Francois never told them, it was his intention to gather materials that would allow him to summon a Servant for the Holy Grail War. Two such wars have passed since he went on the run, and he does not intend to miss the third. While scouring ruins in Afghanistan, his son was saved by an American soldier while disguised as a French mercenary when they came under attack by a number of locals. His saviour, Michael Hamilton, was badly injured and eventually nursed back to health by Francois. Taking him in as a bodyguard and ally of sorts, Francois left his family in France while he and Hamilton travelled overseas to fight in the Sixth Holy Grail War. *OC **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' *OC **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' Secondary characters *Lord El-Melloi II (Waver Velvet) **'Age:' 40 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' *Rin Tohsaka **'Age:' 28 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' *Archbishop Saul Roland **'Age:' 75 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' High-ranking member of the Church and former Executor brought in as the supervisor for the war. Very cautious around mages, and wants to ensure that the Masters don't break the rules this time. *Rocco Cefalu **'Age:' 21 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' Young Executor brought in with a team to protect the neutral zone. Very concerned for his older sister's safety, but unwilling to give up his impartiality and betray the Church by directly assisting her. *Caren Hortensia **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' *Michael Hamilton **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' Deployed to Afganistan, Sergeant Michael Hamilton was deeply traumatized when he shot and killed a young girl trying to run ammunition to local militants. Days later he was severely injured while saving the life of a French PMC, scarring his face and blowing off one of his arms. The man he saved was one of Francois Gautier's children; the grateful Magus introduced Michael to the world of magic and crafted him a replacement arm. Hired on as a bodyguard and enforcer, Michael's experience with counter-insurgency warfare makes him an invaluable asset in fighting the Grail War. But while he is indebted to Francois, he is frequently disgusted with his employer's methods and what he sees as the selfish goals of Magi in general. Michael himself has a private wish: to undo the death of the young Afgan girl that continues to haunt him. *Garrpe Rodriguez: **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' The eldest son of a Magus family, Sebastian could never fit into the cutthroat world of magical power plays and endless competition. This resulted in him being disowned and driven out of his family home after only a few years of training. Turning to religion, Sebastian joined the Church in the hopes of becoming a priest. His background with magic made him the target of recruitment into the Eigth Sacrament and he was trained as an Executor. However, Sebastian found that he could not reconcile the Church's violent practices and political battles with the Magus Association with the God of compassion and humility that he believed in. Abandoning the Church, he travelled to regions of extreme poverty and used his rudimentary healing magic to help the sick and suffering. His actions were frowned upon by the Association and he is hunted by both Magi and Executors alike. Although trained as an Executor, he eschews violence and uses his skills to simply evade his pursuers. Fate has placed him in London, where he tries to hide in the shadow of the Clocktower while doing what he can to help the impoverished people in the city. *Joana Regos: **'Age:' **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' As a child, Joana Regos believed that her family’s relatively minor standing in the Magi Association meant that she need not worry about the harsh power struggles within the world of magic and instead wanted to dedicate her magical studies to philanthropic activities. As a teenager, this worldview was shaken after her friend and fellow Clocktower student Garrpe Rodrigues was disowned for his lack of ambition. After her father was used as a scapegoat by a more powerful family of Magi and her family was crippled by severe sanctions, Joana realized that to be a magus is to be locked in a brutal struggle to climb the ranks of the Association. Although a relatively average magus, what Joana lacks in magical power she makes up for with ambition and political cunning. She knows that she has no chance to be selected as a Master in the upcoming Grail War, but a conflict of this nature fought in the shadow of the Clocktower itself offers many opportunities for a magus clever enough to seize them. *Luviagelita Edelfelt **'Age:' 28 **'Abilities:' **'Bio:' Fate/stay night combination timeline Rin Tohsaka summons Archer and after a day of patrol ends up battling Lancer at the school. Shirou Emiya watches this battle, is killed but then revived by Rin and heads home. There, he encounters Lancer once more and accidentally summons Saber. Saber drives off but then immediately begins a battle with Archer. The battle barely begins before Shirou accidentally uses a Command Spell to prevent Saber from killing Rin and Archer. In light of this, Rin explains the situation to Shirou as best she can and then takes him to see Kirei Kotomine at the church. Kirei explains the grand history of the Grail War and asks if Shirou will become the seventh Master. Shirou enters the Grail War, but as he, Rin and Saber begin their walk home, they are ambushed by Ilya von Einzbern and Berserker. Saber takes the brunt of Berserker's assault while Rin attempts to battle Ilya. Neither is particularly effective, even with some long-distance support from Archer, until Saber manages to gain the upper hand and kill Berserker. However, the beast revives himself, and it is only after Archer launches an extremely powerful attack that Berserker is forced to avoid that Ilya calls off the attack. As the combatants go to their homes, a mysterious Shadow begins stalking the city streets in the night. The next day after school, Rin attacks Shirou in an attempt to eliminate him from the war. Shirou survives only because of Rider's intervention, forcing the two to work together to get rid of their foe. In the aftermath, they form an alliance and plan to search for Rider's Master. The Shadow continues its nightly hunts. Soon after, Shinji Matou reveals himself as a fellow Master and asks Shirou if he will ally with him. When Shirou refuses, Shinji decides on more drastic measures, ambushing Shirou and Saber later that night alongside Rider. They fail miserably, with Shinji being denounced by Saber and ridiculed by Zouken Matou. Shinji does not return to school for some time, his cover compromised. More murders continue, even without Rider's interference at school. Rin and Shirou attempt to determine their origin, but cannot. However, Saber is soon kidnapped in his sleep via mind control by Caster. Archer saves him from death and begins a battle with Caster, while Saber awakens and tries to reach Shirou, only to be stopped by Assassin. After Caster's retreat, Archer betrays Shirou, leading to a draw in Saber and Assassin's battle as Saber runs to Shirou's side. Two days later, after some recovery time, a trap is triggered at the school while Rin and Shirou discuss their strategies. The responsible party is Shinji, who's returned to try and kill of his two rivals with Rider's Blood Fort Andromeda Noble Phantasm. *